Conventional dryers for air drying freshly washed vehicles deliver a high-velocity stream of air through ducting to nozzles which direct the stream of air onto a wet vehicle to remove the water. This has been accomplished by passing a vehicle beneath an elongated top nozzle which extends transversely between an overhead structural frame and directs the air obliquely downward. Vertical side nozzles are also supported by the structural frame and are each directed inwardly toward the other side nozzle.
The problem with such air-drying systems is that the air nozzles have been rigidly secured to the structural frame, rendering them incapable of accommodating various vehicle heights and widths. Thus, the nozzle for a smaller vehicle of limited width may physically contact a vehicle of larger width when dried. Also, the air nozzles are usually of one height, rendering them inefficient to dry vehicles of various heights.